She Looks Just Like Them
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: Natalie is in Regina's vault even though she knows it's off limits. What happens when she ends up in the past?
1. Vault Mishap

**I got a tumblr prompt and here's the result. Hop you like it. :)**

* * *

"Emma!" Hook called. He rushed forward and grabbed her hand, but he knew it was futile. He and Emma were forcefully sucked into Zelena's time portal. Suddenly, someone else exited the portal in their stead. The young girl looked around, frightened. _"Where am I?"_ she wondered. She'd been in her mother's vault without permission... again. However this time was different. She usually just looked, but today an object caught her eye and she hadn't been able to resist the temptation to pick it up. She was then immediately transported into the barn. She huffed and exited the barn. She could tell she was still in Storybrooke, so the tiger's eye rock had probably just been a transporting tool. _"Maybe Mom used it to help Mama learn,"_ she thought. She started the trek back to the town, ready to have to explain herself to her mothers.

When she finally made it, she ran into Archie.

"Archie!" she called, glad to finally see someone around. He turned, a confused expression plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry, young lady, do I know you?" he asked.

"It's Natalie, Archie, don't you recognize me?" she questioned. He took a long look before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but no. Where are your parents? They must be worried sick with you running around with all that's happening," Archie commented.

"All that's happening?" Natalie wondered.

"They might not have told you," Archie reasoned, "but right now it seems that the Wicked Witch has died so maybe the trouble is over."

"Oh no," Natalie whispered, " _no._ " She couldn't believe this. "You're right, I should get back to them now."Natalie gave a small wave and headed toward Mifflin Street. She knocked on the door several times, but no one answered. "Oh, right," she mumbled as she headed to Granny's Diner. Just like she remembered the story from Henry's book, everyone was gathered at Granny's Diner to celebrate the demise of Zelena and the naming of her Uncle Neal. _Man, are they in for a shock._

"Hello, there," Natalie looked up to see Mary Margaret beaming at her. Natalie put on her best smile.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"There's food over there, so help yourself," Mary Margaret told her. Natalie looked at Neal.

"He's so tiny," she commented. By the time she was born, he was already three and a half. Mary Margaret smiled and patted her on the head before starting to circulate again. Natalie looked around before spotting her mom. "Mo-Mayor Mills," she caught herself. Regina turned.

"Yes?" she inquired. _"Oh no,"_ Natalie thought to herself. She didn't have a plan for what she was going to say. Her Regina would be mad if she meddled in the past. But she needed to get home. She resolved not to tell anyone her identity. They would have to suggest it or maybe she could get back to the vault. Regina looked around, "where are your parents?"

"They're around," Natalie shrugged, "I just wanted to compliment you on the food." Regina smiled down at her.

"Why thank you," Regina said, beaming. Natalie went and sat in a booth, unsure of how to proceed.

"I can't get ahold of Emma," David informed the group.

"I'm sure she's fine, Mary Margaret reassured. Just then, Emma barged into the diner and ran to hug her parents.

"Emma," Mary Margaret called.

"Hi," Emma breathed.

"You weren't answering your cell, we were worried," David told her.

"I'm fine, Emma assured them, "I'm home."

"Do you mean that you're not leaving?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere," Emma confirmed.

"We're staying in Storybrooke?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Yeah, kid," Emma said, hugging him, "this is where we belong. This is where our family is." Emma looked to Mary Margaret and David, "Mom... Dad... I missed you." She hugged them again, just happy to see them after her travel through time. The naming ceremony went on as planned before Emma and Hook introduced Marian. After that, Emma and Regina fought, causing Regina to leave in a huff. Emma sat down in a booth, thinking it was empty. However, there was a small girl tucked into the corner.

"Oh, sorry," Emma apologized.

"That's alright," the girl said, "I don't mind." Emma looked around. The diner was clearing out around this time. "where are your parents?" The girl looked at her with a sad face.

"It's complicated," she told Emma.

"Come on," Emma said getting up and offering a hand, "I'll help you." The girl took her hand quickly and grasped it tight _"Poor girl just wants someone to hold onto,"_ Emma thought.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked.

"We're going to the mayor's house. She and I just had a fight, but she's the one with the record books," Emma explained. They walked there hand in hand. Emma knocked on the door and Regina scrunched her face up in disgust when she opened it.

"What do you want, Swan?" Regina asked flatly, "come to destroy the rest of my evening?"

"Look, I know you don't want apologies, but I didn't come here for that anyway," Emma told her, "I need access to the town record books." Regina then noticed the little girl. Her face shape and eyes were oddly familiar, but she couldn't place them. She bent down.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Natalie," the girl told her, still holding Emma's hand. Regina stood.

"Well, let's head to my office," Regina said, sighing, "I'm sure it won't take too long." After Regina close the door and locked it, Natalie took her hand, too. Regina was startled as she looked at their linked hands. Emma looked just as baffled, but Regina attempted to ignore this fact to pacify the child. They got to the mayor's office quickly and Emma and Regina started paging through the records.

"Natalie Summers?" Regina asked. Natalie shook her head.

"Natalie Gregor?" Emma asked from across the table.

"No," Natalie replied.

"What _is_ you last name, Sweetie?" Regina asked. Natalie merely shook her head, causing Regina to believe that the girl didn't know. "Okay, we'll keep looking."

Hours passed and still nothing.

"It's getting late," Regina noted, "I'll make up a guest bedroom and she can stay there."

"I'll be by first thing in the morning to help," Emma said.

"You don't have to," Regina told her.

"As sheriff I think it's in my job description," Emma reminded her. Regina huffed.

"Fine," she relented, "eight o' clock sharp." Emma held her hands up in surrender as she left the office and headed back to the loft. Regina looked around and spotted Natalie asleep in her chair. She gave a small smile at the scene. It reminded her of when Henry was younger. Come to think of it, she sort of looked like Henry when he was younger. She crept closer and squinted. She decided she must be seeing things and proceeded to lift the young girl into her arms and carry her back to the mansion. Regina made up the guest bedroom and tucked the little girl in. She had the urge to kiss her forehead, but chalked it up to her maternal instinct. She refrained from doing so and returned to her own room for the night.

About 2AM, a wave of thunderstorms passed through Storybrooke, but it wasn't the thunder that woke the mayor. Regina was awakened by the movement of the mattress from Natalie climbing into bed with her. Regina, too confused to move, let the little girl snuggle into her chest and fall peacefully back to sleep. She absentmindedly stroked her beautiful blonde hair as she too fell back to sleep.

When morning came, Natalie was still snuggled into Regina. Regina carefully exchanged herself with a pillow, as she had done when Henry was younger. She went downstairs to make breakfast and found Henry already up.

"You're up early," she said as she walked past him, kissing his cheek. Henry shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," he told her. Regina frowned.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Henry shrugged again, "something just feels off." Regina paused and realized she could sense it too. The energy flowing inside of her helped her feel the imbalanced magic.

"Hm, that's interesting," Regina mumbled.

"Yeah, well, I'm off to school, Mom," Henry said, hugging Regina before putting his cereal bowl in the sink.

"It's still early, you know," Regina told him.

"I know, but I want to be there early today," Henry said as he left. Regina shook her head. Sometimes on the rare occasion, she didn't understand her son. Just then, Natalie came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, Sweetie," Regina greeted, "did you sleep okay?" Natalie merely nodded and went for the cereal cupboard. She grabbed the Cheerios and started for the bowls. Regina watched her with curiosity. How did she know where everything was located? Regina stood back and watched until she had put back all the materials and had settled down to eat the cereal. Natalie looked unfazed by what just occurred, but Regina was still confused. She finished making her coffee and Natalie's lunch and sat down next to Natalie. The two sat in silence until Emma showed up at the mansion a little before eight.

"Hey," Emma greeted, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. She was still walking on eggshells around Regina due to bringing Marian back to Storybrooke and ruining what Regina had with Robin.

"Come in, we have work to do," Regina said stiffly. Then she paused, "hang on, come into my study with me for a minute. I have something to discuss with you." Emma followed Regina to her study and Regina closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"It's Natalie," Regina said.

"Well, yeah, Regina. That's why I'm here," Emma said as if it should be obvious.

"I wasn't done," Regina quipped, "Natalie knew where things in my kitchen were."

"Like what? Your kitchen is pretty accessible. Didn't take me long to find the silverware," Emma replied shrugging.

"But you looked in two drawers before you found them," Regina persisted, "she didn't have to ask and she never opened the wrong drawer or cupboard."

"Maybe she's just good at finding things," Emma mused, "come on, it's not as weird as you're making it out to be." Regina huffed, but decided to agree with Emma for the time being.

"Alright, fine," Regina relented, "we have a few more records to look through and if we can't find her in there we can go to my vault and think of something else."

"Sounds like a plan," Emma agreed. They walked into the kitchen and found Natalie putting her dishes in the sink.

"Natalie, we're going to go back to my office and look through the big books again. Would you like to come or would you like to go sit in your class today?" Regina asked.

"I want to go to school!" Natalie cried excitedly.

"Maybe her parents will pick her up," Emma whispered to Regina.

"We'll just have to see at the end of the day when we pick up Henry," Regina replied.

The pair headed to Regina's office to finish the record search after they dropped Natalie off with a confused Mary Margaret. _"She's the age for my class, but I've never seen her before."_ While it's true that Mary Margaret usually taught the fourth graders, this year she was moved to the first grade classroom. She had trouble with names at the beginning, but she was sure she knew everyone by now. She didn't worry too awful much, because today was her last day before maternity leave. With the missing year, she had forgotten to schedule it until now.

"Go ahead and sit down," Mary Margaret told her. She taught a normal lesson as she would until recess.

"Mary Margaret do you think you could call my p- Regina and Emma?" Natalie asked.

"Sure, would you like to talk to them?" Mary Margaret asked. Natalie nodded. She knew the search was taking too long. She couldn't stand being at home and yet away from home any longer. Mary Margaret dialed Regina's cell and waited.

"Hello?" Regina answered.

"Regina? It's Mary Margaret. Natalie would like to speak to you," Mary Margaret told her.

"Put her on," Regina said. Mary Margaret handed Natalie the phone.

"Regina?" Natalie questioned.

"Yes, Sweetie, it's me. What do you need?" Regina asked. On Regina's end, Emma looked up at Regina in confusion.

"Natalie asked my mom to call you?" Emma inquired. Regina made an _I don't know, I guess_ face as she shrugged.

"I..." Natalie's eyes started to well up with tears, "I miss you and Emma." She didn't know how to handle this. She wanted her _parents_ , not this Regina and Emma. She was close to revealing that she was from the future, but she was _sure_ that if Regina took her to the vault she could figure it out on her own. Her mom had taught her a lot about the vault.

"Okay, I promise to bring Emma when we pick you up," Regina told her, "can you make it the rest of the day?"

"Okay," Natalie agreed in a small voice. She handed the phone back to Mary Margaret and went to sit on the steps of the school.

"Regina? Who is she? I've never seen her in my class before, but she looks _so_ familiar," Mary Margaret confessed.

"I don't know," Regina admitted, "we're still looking. Thank you for taking her today."

"Of course," Mary Margaret said, "have a good day." Both parties hung up and Regina looked to see Emma staring at her.

"What?" Regina snapped.

"Nothing," Emma lied. Regina glared at her, "okay, it just seems like you're becoming attached to this girl."

"Emma, she's lost and she's scared. I would think you could relate," Regina quipped. Emma scoffed.

"Fine, okay, geez," Emma muttered, "I can't find any more Natalies in these record books. I've only got a small list here."

"Me too," Regina said, "but one of these has to be her."

"I can't believe she doesn't know her last name," Emma complained.

"She's young and frightened," Regina scolded, "maybe she simply can't remember. Maybe something happened to her."

"You have a point," Emma agreed, "weird things have a tendency to happen in this town a lot."

"That's an understatement," Regina mumbled, flipping through the last few pages of the final record book again.

"Do you... do you want to get lunch?" Emma asked out of the blue, "I'm kind of hungry. Might as well go together and talk about this over lunch." Regina stiffened.

"No, Miss Swan, I'm quite alright. However, please feel free to take your lunch break," Regina said firmly. Emma gave a sad smile.

"Right, okay," Emma replied, heading out the door. She knew she was going to regret not eating, but she refused to go to lunch with Emma. She still stung from the night before and the only reason she was working with the idiot was because they needed to find Natalie's parents and identity.

Yes. That was the only reason.

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Confessions and Goodbyes

**I've been asked how old Natalie is and I was picturing around 8-years-old. Enjoy the second part!**

* * *

When Emma came back to Regina's office, she wordlessly slid her a bag with a salad and french friends in it. She also set down a root beer. Regina silently accepted the offering, hungrier than she thought she would be.

"Find anything while I was gone?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina sighed, "maybe it's time to check my vault."

"Sit and eat first," Emma said, nodding at the sack, "I'll stop by the station and be back in an hour." Emma turned and left without another word. Regina gratefully ate the food Emma brought her. She almost even forgave Emma for last night-almost. Regina rolled her eyes at how clueless Emma could be sometimes and finished her food ten minutes before Emma came back to pick her up. They drove out to her vault and spent the rest of the afternoon searching for something to explain Natalie's lack information.

"Nothing," Regina muttered, roughly shutting a book. Emma glanced at her phone.

"It's almost time to pick up the kids," Emma mentioned. Regina stiffened at Emma's words. They just sounded so _domestic_. She shook it off and nodded to Emma.

"I think we should tell Henry," Regina decided, "he still doesn't know and she may be staying with me again."

"Good idea," Emma agreed, "we'll just pick them up together."

* * *

They arrived at the school in Emma's yellow bug. Natalie was impatiently waiting on the school's steps for them, bouncing on her toes. She lit up when they pulled up, but Regina could see her visibly deflate a few second later. Henry approached the bug, too.

"Henry, this is Natalie," Regina told him, stepping out of the passengers side, "I don't know how long she'll be staying with us, but we're searching for her parents."

"We?" Henry questioned.

"Emma and I are looking. It's the sheriff's duty and she has to have a place to stay," Regina said. Henry looked down at Natalie and squinted. He took a lock of her blonde hair into his palm and looked into her soft brown eyes.

"Um, Mom?" he called.

"Yes, Dear?" she inquired.

"Uhhhhh... where have you looked for her parents?" he asked.

"Well, she doesn't know her last name, so we've looked up every Natalie in the records," Regina told him, "Emma and I also went to my vault to find some cause for her possible amnesia, but we can't find that either." Henry eyed Natalie again.

"Uh huh, and?" Henry pressed.

"That's it, kid," Emma told him, "now get in, we're heading back to your place." Henry pulled the passenger seat forward and motioned for Natalie to get in first. She did and he followed after her, pulling the seat back in place. They drove to the mansion, Henry quietly observing Natalie the whole way. When they got out, Henry offered to show Natalie around the house.

"You know, to make sure she knows where everything is," Henry said, feigning innocence.

"Good idea, Henry," Regina told him, kissing the top of his head.

"Follow me," Henry said. Natalie followed him into one of the empty rooms in the house. He closed the door and folded his arms over his chest.

"Your last name is Swan-Mills, isn't it?" he demanded to know. Natalie's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped open.

"You _know_?" she asked incredulously. Henry smirked.

"Come on, it's obvious," he retorted, "you're their True Love child, huh? Magical, right?" Natalie nodded sheepishly.

"I was in Mommy's vault without permission," she told him, "and I don't _normally_ touch things-I just like to look-but I picked up this rock and I came through the time portal that Mama and Killian opened in the barn."

"Ah," Henry said, nodding, "what kind of rock?" He was interested now. He didn't have magic, but it intrigued him all that much more.

"It's a tiger's eye rock," she informed him.

"Why didn't you just tell them?" Henry asked. Natalie shook her head.

"Mommy would _not_ be happy that I meddled in time on purpose," she told him, "it's not my fault you found out."

"You look just like them!" he exclaimed, "how could I _not_ know?" Natalie shrugged.

"No one else has noticed," she pointed out.

"They just don't want to see it," he said. Natalie nodded in agreement. "We have to tell them."

"Why can't you send me back?" Natalie questioned.

"I don't know a lot about magic," he admitted, "Mom would have to do it. _Emma_ doesn't even know that much about magic, yet."

"Fine," Natalie relented, crossing her arms, "but we can't tell them who I am."

"Whoa, that's a total Mom look right there," Henry told her, "and we're not going to be able to keep it from them. Mom will know something's up and Emma will help her interrogate it out of us. You _have_ to know that's how it works." Natalie made a face.

"That's _exactly_ how it works," she frowned, "fine." The two walked into the dining room where Emma and Regina were sitting at the table, still discussing Natalie.

"Hey, kid," Emma greeted, "finish the tour?"

"Actually there's something you guys should know," Henry said.

"What is it, Henry?" Regina asked, furrowing her brow. Henry nudged Natalie.

" _I_ have to tell them?" she whispered.

"It's what brothers do, isn't it?" he teased. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm from the future," she told them outright, "I didn't tell you, because I thought I could find a way to get back by myself." Regina's eyes widened and her jaw went slack as she looked at Natalie and then at Emma.

"Please tell me you're joking," Regina groaned, leaning her elbows on the table, covering her face with her hands.

"What? Hook and I just went to the past," Emma pointed out, oblivious, "it's possible." Regina sighed.

"Emma, I don't think that's why Mom is freaking out," Henry said. Emma scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What else is there?" she questioned.

"Do _not_ make me spell it out," Regina begged.

"Kid, help me out here," Emma huffed. Henry gave her a smile.

"Um, well, you see... when two people with magic are in love-"

"Stop there!" Regina held up a hand, "I don't want to hear this." She stood abruptly and exited the dining room.

"I'm still in the dark," Emma muttered.

"You talk to Ma, I've got Mom," Henry whispered to Natalie as he went after Regina. Natalie sat in Regina's now-empty chair.

"You like bandaid confessions," Natalie stated, "saying things as quick as possible so they're over quicker."

"Yes..." Emma replied slowly.

"I'm you're daughter," Natalie blurted. Emma visibly leaned back.

"Wow, okay, you weren't kidding with that bandaid thing," Emma said, "but that doesn't explain why Regina's having a fit." Natalie sighed.

"I'm her daughter, too," Natalie informed her. Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Two people with magic..." Emma mumbled, "Oh! Oh God, no!" Emma stood just as abruptly as Regina had, threading her fingers through her hair. "Oh _man,_ you _are_." Natalie nodded.

At the same time, Henry knocked on Regina's bedroom door.

"Mom? Mom, I know you're in there, please open the door," Henry said firmly. Regina opened it and ushered her son inside before shutting it again. She sat down on the bed.

"Henry, I can't do this," she confided in him.

"Can't do what?" he asked. Regina closed her eyes and deflated a bit.

"I can't face Emma," she told him, "I've been avoiding her because of the Robin fiasco a few nights ago." Henry placed a comforting hand on Regina's.

"She'll understand," Henry said, "the future says so." Regina looked up at Henry who was smiling at her. "Come on." He pulled her up and led her back to the dining room. Regina looked at Emma who was blushing furiously and fidgeting.

"Emma, I'm going to take Natalie to my vault and I'd like you to come with me," Regina announced. Emma raised her eyes to meet Regina's. She looked just as nervous and Emma relaxed.

"Okay," she agreed. Natalie ran and hugged Henry.

"I'll see you in... a few years," Natalie told him with a cheeky grin. Henry grinned back.

"I can't wait," he replied. Natalie grabbed both of her mothers' hands as they made their way to Regina's vault. Natalie explained what she had done and Regina found a way to reverse it. Natalie hugged them after Regina set the rock on the table.

"See you soon, Mommy," she whispered to Regina, squeezing her tight. She knew Emma was the one who would need more time to digest everything that was going to happen, so she settled for just a hug. She then picked up the rock and was gone.

"Gonna miss the kiddo?" Emma asked awkwardly.

"A bit," Regina replied. They stood there in a tense silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry for overreacting about you bringing Marian back."

"It's fine," Emma shrugged.

"I mean, it obviously doesn't seem to matter in the long run," Regina pointed out. Emma swallowed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Emma. No one can resist my seductive ways," Regina teased, and mildly flirted. A grin spread across Emma's face.

"Madam Mayor, are you trying to seduce me?" Emma joked along. Regina feigned innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Swan." Regina then giggled and took Emma's hand, "come on. Henry's waiting for us." Emma's stomach filled with butterflies. However, she could definitely get used to holding Regina's hand like this.

* * *

 **Leave a review to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
